brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.5.9-Sarah1281
Brick!Club 1.5.9: Madame Victurnien’s Success “So the monk’s widow was good for something”? Really, Hugo? Sounds pretty judgmental of just the fact she’s the widow of a monk and ignoring all of the rest of it. Madeleine has no idea, likely because he’s concerned about corrupting those charming and angelic being he has working for him. I could really wonder at his going out of his way to avoid women. It is nice of the forewoman to give Fantine the fifty francs out of the charitable fund since she didn’t have to and I think it shows that she knew how desperately being fired under these circumstances would make her situation. I think the forewoman was probably the least to blame for what happened to Fantine despite being the one who fired her and being described as not very understanding or forgiving. She was told to only have women with pure morals work for her and Fantine did not fit that description. The only other thing I see that she could have done was run it by Madeleine first but, since they were his orders, I can see why it wouldn’t have occured to her that he would have any sort of problem with the firing. God do I hate the word ‘spinster’, though, and I’m offended that some legal documents still contain the term. And even those that don’t care if women are married but not men. Fantine is just not at all suspicious of other people, is she, even after all that has happened? How that is possible, I don’t know. Perhaps it’s because she was never educated. If she can make do on two sous a day and her daughter needs TEN sous a day then there is clearly something the matter, especially since the price had gone up. Fantine became depressingly good at depriving herself and was lucky she didn’t freeze to death in the winter. Her life is just the most depressing thing ever right now and we haven’t even gotten to her being a prostitute. And I thought it was hard to watch her descent in the movie! Movie!Fantine evidently had it easy compared to book!Fantine. Fantine has a point that it’s impossible to pay for the journey to get Cosette and all her “debts” but if Cosette was there she would no longer be in destitution because she wouldn’t have to sacrifice 83% of her income to take care of Eponine and Azelma. At least there is one person who doesn’t hate her and tries to help, probably the same person who told her to go talk to the mayor. I’m not sure what Hugo means that believing in God is a science, though. Fantine realizes she’d have been better off staying in Paris and I agree with that. If one factory had decided she was a slut because she couldn’t lie properly about her kid there was sure to be another that had never heard of her. Small towns have the disadvantage of being able to have virtually everyone there know and hate you. Except for Madeleine because he refuses to talk to people. At least she can still take comfort in her hair which, despite all of her misery and deprviation and starvation, is still really pretty. Madame Victurnien sees what she’s done to Fantine and feels that by having had sex without marriage she deserves to be so desperate and deprived. It would be one thing if she just got Fantine fired and gave it no more thought, having no particular interest in her fate after that. But she actively celebrates the terrible result she has brung about! What is wrong with her?